1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which can specify the scope of printing in an exposed frame of a film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A camera having a function of recording a scope of printing (printing scope) on a film is referred to as a trimming camera. So far a system has been provided in which a printing scope in an exposed picture of a film is recorded on a film and a trimming is performed in printing according to the recorded range.
Using the system, a part of the exposed picture is enlarged in printing. Therefore, even without a telephoto lens, a photograph is printed as if a telephoto lens had been used. When an oblong scope is specified as a printing scope, an oblong photograph like a panoramic photograph is printed.
Thus, even if a telephoto lens is not mounted in a camera, pseudo telephotography can be performed. And even if a camera does not have a function of panoramic photography, pseudo panoramic photography can be performed.
Further, a camera is known which calculates an aperture value and a time value for obtaining the proper exposure amount based on an object brightness and which controls the exposure according to the calculated aperture value and time value. Moreover, a camera has been provided which can select a combination of the aperture value and time value according to the focal length of a camera lens for obtaining the proper exposure amount among the plural combinations.